Many assembly plants and other industrial environments have exhaust systems employed to remove so-called dirty air from an area. The exhaust system may include an exhaust unit that is configured to intake the dirty air, remove its airborne particulates and swept up particles with air filters, and output the resulting so-called clean air. The exhaust system may return the clean air to the area, exhaust the clean air outside, or return some of the clean air to the area while exhausting the remainder of the clean air outside.